A Winner In My Eyes
by Emelinee Baconinee Tortalinee
Summary: After Rafael Nadal's shocking Wimbledon defeat at the hands of Lukas Rosol, Nadal seeks comfort in the arms of his boyfriend, Andy Murray. There he learns the true depth of his friendship with Djokovic and Federer, and the love he shares with Andy.


AN: So, I got this idea after Nadal lost his match against Rosol in the first week of Wimbledon. It's mostly inspired by jade94's fantastic fanfics about Novak/Roger- which I recommend everyone read, although this fic does contain some references that could contain spoilers. I don't own any tennis players or Wimbledon. Please leave a review once you've read it!

"I lost."

Andy Murray turned to look at his friend Rafael Nadal. They were slouched together on Andy's bed, not quite touching but close enough to feel each other's comforting body heat. It wasn't very often that they were able to spend time together like this, what with all the interviews and alternating days of matches, but Wimbledon had still given them four glorious days to enjoy each other's presence. The two had easily become friends a few years ago despite their rivalry, their love for tennis bringing them together rather than driving them apart. Working together to protect Novak and Roger's secret had further strengthened their relationship until it had eventually, almost inevitably, reached the point of more than just close friends. Andy could still easily remember the moment they had first kissed, almost six months ago now.

They had just heard from Roger of his engagement, and both men had been thrilled by the news. They hadn't squealed like the girls; only offering Roger a few manly hugs and words of congratulations, but once Roger had left, it had been a very different story. To tell the truth, Andy was a little envious of Roger and Novak- of course he was perfectly happy for them, and never wanted to see the couple parted, but watching the two fall more and more in love with each other had left Andy's heart aching for a love like theirs. He knew he was young, with plenty of time to meet someone, but doubt had crept into his mind, and he'd realized that perhaps, in actuality, love was never guaranteed.

When the door had closed behind Roger, Andy had turned back to his friend Rafa, who easily sensed that something was wrong. He had stepped closer to Andy, already anxious, and Andy remembered hating how obvious his feelings were to others.

"What's the matter?" Rafa had asked him, and at once Andy had flushed a deep red with embarrassment, not wanting to admit his jealousy. Rafa had only become more worried by his friend's refusal to answer, repeating the question, and yet Andy couldn't bring himself to be annoyed by Rafa's insistence. It had occurred to him that the deep love he was longing for could still be considered meaningful if from a friend, but rather than comforting Andy, it had only made his loneliness even worse. The thought that Andy wanted a different kind of love from Rafa had alarmed him- he'd known since he was fourteen that he was bisexual, so he had no issue with falling for a man, but he hadn't wanted to risk his easy friendship with the Spaniard

But when he'd looked again at Rafa, he'd known almost instinctively that he could trust Rafa with at least half of the truth.

"It's just... seeing Novak and Roger together gets me down a bit." He had rather reluctantly replied, and at once, Andy had seen from Rafa's face exactly what kind of thought had just crossed his mind. And, having seen that, Andy hurried to continue.

"Don't get me wrong; they're great together. I'd hate it if they ever broke up. I just feel... lonely, seeing them so happy together." Andy had expected Rafa to laugh at him then, but his friend had surprised him. He'd smiled, crossing the room to pull Andy into a warm embrace. Andy had stiffened, initially unsure as his friend hugged him tightly.

"Aw, does Andy Murray want somebody to love?" Rafa had cooed teasingly in his ear, and at once Andy's face had burned crimson, and his heart had pounded so hard that Rafa must surely have felt it through the thin fabric of his shirt. He had squirmed out of Rafa's arms, glimpsing the brief flicker of hurt on his friend's face as he'd stepped away.

"Don't be like that, Andy. You know I'm just playing around." Some part of Andy's heart had stung at Rafa's words, and he'd snapped without thinking.

"Well, I'm not in the mood for _just_ playing around with you!" There had been a moment of silence between the two, as Rafa realized the meaning of Andy's words.

"Andy... it's not... _me_ you want, is it?" Although it had been mostly curiousity in Rafa's voice as he spoke, there had been undertones of worry; a nervous edge that Andy had hated. He'd refused to give in to his shame though, and he'd met Rafa's unreadable expression.

"I… I don't…" His voice had faltered the longer he'd looked at Rafa, and his uncertainty had begun to fade. He'd looked again at Rafa; at his endearingly tousled hair and his kind, naturally friendly face; at the shy, downward curve of his lips and his soft dark eyes that had unknowingly seduced Andy right from the start. There had been no denying that Andy was attracted to Rafa, and when faced with the memory of their years of close friendship together, Andy had been forced to admit that there was a chance- however slight- that he'd fallen a little in love with the man. And so, with this new knowledge certain in his heart, Andy had softly whispered four words to Rafa.

"Yes. I want _you_."

There had been a moment's hesitation in the aftermath of Andy's confession, before Rafa had surged forward and kissed Andy with a passion Andy had never expected his friend to possess. Though shy, there had been an urgency in Rafa's kiss that Andy had eagerly returned, hands tangling in Rafa's dark hair to yank him closer to the young Scotsman. There had been a few, stumbling steps as they kissed, and then Rafa had had Andy's back against the wall, head tilted down to deepen the kiss. Their tongues had met with a low moan from Rafa, and Andy had been unable to hold back the soft groan at the feel of Rafa's body pressed so tightly against his own. Things had gone from there, and they'd kept their relationship secret from even Novak and Roger. There was enough pressure on them to keep their own relationship secret, without them having to worry about Rafa and Andy, too.

"I _lost_." Rafa repeated loudly, and Andy freed his mind of memories to frown sympathetically at his boyfriend.

"You did your best." He replied, and Rafa shook his head agitatedly. He'd never been much of a sore loser, but Andy could see how his defeat at the hands of Rosol had battered Rafa's pride.

"I did _rubbish_." Rafa argued despondently, and Andy hated to see him looking so miserable. He'd missed most of Rafa's match with Rosol; only catching the tail end of it on TV, but he'd still been shocked to see Rafa lose. It had stunned everyone, but only Andy knew how truly disappointed Rafa was. He'd smiled for the cameras, but now he was moping in the safety of Andy's bedroom and seeking a long-awaited comfort. Andy's frown deepened at Rafa's defeated tone.

"Rafa, you did brilliant out there. And you're obviously not rubbish when you've won Wimbledon already." Rafa looked unconvinced by Andy's response, although a soft smile threatened to show at the undisguised awe in Andy's voice. Although Andy was left a little more annoyed with every year he lost Wimbledon, it never spoiled his bond with Rafa, who he still- somewhat secretly- admired for his tennis ability.

"If I was so brilliant, then why had I already lost by the second set?" He asked Andy after a moment of uncomfortable silence, who was, truth be told, growing rather annoyed by his boyfriend's despair.

"Have you forgotten your comeback just before the roof went up? Everyone thought you were going to win by that point, and I still had faith in you when I watched the last half hour of the match." Andy spoke softly to mask the slight harshness of his tone, and Rafa glanced at him in surprise. He'd clearly been convinced of his defeat by the time Andy had started watching, and he felt touched that Andy had still believed he could win so late in the game. He reached out with one hand, finding Andy's own to gently tug him closer and give him a soft kiss.

"Thank you." He murmured as he pulled away, a deep gratitude in his dark eyes as he met Andy's gaze. Andy simply smiled, pulling Rafa into a second, much deeper kiss, until all thoughts of his match with Rosol disappeared from Rafa's mind, and all he could focus on was the sweet taste of Andy's mouth on his as their bodies tangled together on his bed. Soft, breathless moans passed between them as they kissed, tugging and stroking and caressing every inch of each other they could reach until they both felt dizzy with love and desire. Andy ended up straddling his boyfriend, never once taking his lips from Rafa's for a second as he hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt with an eagerness that felt contagious to Rafa. He gently raised his hips until he could feel the growing bulge under Andy's trousers, laughing softly when Andy gasped in reaction to the movement. Shirt gone now, Andy lowered his hands to the hem of Rafa's shorts, but before he could even begin to remove them, there came a sharp knock at the door. Andy groaned loudly with disappointment, knowing the person on the other side of the door could hear him easily, and Rafa couldn't help but laugh at how frustrated his boyfriend was by the interruption.

"Are you alright in there?" Obviously interpreting Andy's groan as one of pain rather than disappointment, Rafa quickly recognized Novak's anxious voice. Rafa pulled away from Andy to yell a quick "Come in!" to Novak, ignoring Andy's alarmed expression as the door opened and Novak walked in, with Roger close behind him. Two pairs of eyes widened with shock at the sight before them, and Andy shifted uncomfortably as Rafa still held him close. Rafa seemed entirely unbothered, but Andy's embarrassment only grew worse when Novak recovered from his surprise.

"You two look like you're having fun." Novak teased them, noticing with some interest how comfortable the two appeared with each other, as though already used to being so intimate. A quick glance at Roger showed he was thinking along the same lines, and they both smiled at the thought that their friends were feeling the same love for each other that Novak and Roger were.

"Don't you two have matches tomorrow?" Rafa asked them, curiosity laced with concern when he remembered the lateness of the hour. He'd hate for Novak and Roger's performances to be affected because they'd visited their friends, and yet at the same time, he couldn't deny his happiness that he'd get to see his friends before he went home to Spain.

"Friends come first." Was Roger's answer as he and Novak stepped closer to Rafa and Andy. Although mostly over his embarrassment, Andy blushed at the thought of how flushed with desire he still was, and how obvious it was to his amused friends.

"Even when it's Wimbledon?" Andy forced his mind back to the conversation as Rafa spoke, and he smiled at the disbelief evident in his boyfriend's voice. He turned his head to see Novak and Roger wearing similar smiles, and no one even bothered to answer Rafa's question; their silence enough to confirm their support for their friend. Rafa was left shocked, too touched to speak for several moments.

Eventually, though, one question wormed its way into his mind.

"But… aren't you all happy now that I'm out?" He asked, and a flicker of guilt began to show on Andy's face. He was grateful Rafa couldn't see his expression; knowing he would only get the wrong idea.

"Rafa, you know we're going to miss you." Roger told him, but the young Spaniard didn't look fully convinced by his answer. He knew Roger was telling the truth, but it was difficult being such close friends with your sporting rivals. They were still extremely competitive with each other, and no amount of friendship could change that. And, although he hated it, there was a tiny part of Rafa that worried whether this would eventually ruin the bonds the four men shared.

Rafa was distracted from his anxiety when Andy gently twisted Rafa's chin to meet his eyes. There was a playful smile in his lips, and Rafa's heart ached at the mere thought that he could lose Andy because of such a petty rivalry, and his hold on Andy tightened somewhat protectively.

"I'll admit, I am a little relieved that I won't have to play you later." Andy spoke, and whilst Novak lost his smile, Andy continued quickly before Rafa could begin to take offence. "But that's only because I know you'd beat me, and you do intimidate me a little on the courts." Andy returned Rafa's tight embrace as he finished his explanation, leaning forward to give Rafa a brief kiss without a trace of his former embarrassment. He could feel Rafa's soft smile against his lips as they kissed, and his own smile widened as Novak began to speak behind him.

"I'd be pretty disappointed if I didn't get to play Roger this year." Andy pulled away from Rafa to grin at Novak, who was looking at his own boyfriend with a wry smirk. Andy and Rafa had heard the story of how Novak and Roger had gotten together several times- the girls loved asking for it again- and so it came as no surprise to anyone that Novak would want to play Roger as often as he could.

"That's the big difference between you and I, Novak." He called to catch Novak's attention, who looked away from Roger and blinked to clear the dazed look of desire from his eyes as he looked questioningly at his friend.

"We both love tennis, but it doesn't turn me on like it does you." Even Roger couldn't help but laugh, both at Andy's statement and at Novak's sudden mortified expression. Rafa, too, was failing to hold back laughter, but eventually took pity on his clearly humiliated friend.

"I don't know, I get a little turned on when I see Andy play." Rafa commented, and this time it was Andy's turn to look embarrassed. He looked up at Rafa and, seeing his boyfriend was serious, flushed a dark red and hid his face against Rafa's chest to hide his blush from his friends. Novak was clearly taking satisfaction in this turn of events, but a new thought had struck Roger.

"I'm sure it'll feel even better when Andy plays Rosol." Briefly forgetting his embarrassment, Andy glanced up at Roger, his expression of confusion matching Rafa's for a moment.

"Yes, I think we're all going to be pretty satisfied when Andy beats that wanker." Novak quickly agreed, and Rafa straightened to look reproachfully at him. Andy was startled by the movement, scrambling to sit upright before his head could fall into Rafa's lap before he turned to see what Rafa had taken offence to.

"Novak! Lukas Rosol is _not_ a wanker, he's a perfectly nice human being." Rafa scolded him, although somewhat halfheartedly as a smile threatened to break onto his face. Novak returned the amused expression easily, moving to sit at the foot of the bed as he spoke.

"Sorry, Rafa. Right now it doesn't matter what I think of Rosol; as your friend, I'm morally obligated to insult him in your name." He laughed, but Rafa knew he wasn't completely joking. Before he could respond, Andy pulled him close to whisper in his ear.

"And, as your boyfriend, it's _my_ duty to thoroughly kick Rosol's ass for beating you." Though only half serious, there was a fierce determination in Andy's voice that sent a hot shiver down Rafa's spine, and when he turned to face Andy, the fierceness was there in his kiss, too. The two momentarily forgot the presence of their friends as they kissed, and it was only the awkward shifting at the end of the bed that forced them to part. When Rafa pulled away, there was a mischievous gleam in his dark eyes.

"When you play Rosol, do me a favour and really humiliate him." Andy smiled, and although a tiny part of him worried for Rosol, he knew there was no way he'd let Rosol go without thoroughly embarrassing him. There was just one small matter to consider first.

"_If_ I play him. He still has another match, and the winner of that plays Tsonga. He needs to get through another two matches before he reaches me." He replied, and Rafa smiled, evidently quite content with the thought of Rosol being defeated sooner than he'd thought.

"Aw, crap." Andy muttered suddenly, taking the other three men by surprise. "I've got a match on Saturday- I might not even get a chance to play Rosol!" He exclaimed, and Rafa smiled comfortingly at him.

"I'm sure you'll win." He murmured, and Andy smiled gratefully at him. Roger leaned forward with his own smile, fully confident in his friend's abilities but still feeling the need to show his own support.

"Besides, you know Novak and I would be completely willing to get revenge for both of you- if Tsonga doesn't get them first. Everyone knows he'll fight to the death to stay in now that Rafa's gone." There was something comforting in Roger's gently reassuring tone, but although all four were confident that their friends were fantastic players, there was also no denying the new, tense atmosphere around Wimbledon. Rafa's defeat had shocked thousands, and many major players were feeling uncertain of their own upcoming matches. Who would be next to leave?

"Well, whatever happens, at least we know we'll have tried our best." Novak declared eventually, answering the question that no one was brave enough to dare to ask. Roger nodded in agreement, and at that moment, Rafa felt intensely grateful that these three men were his closest friends. Their loyalty was unwavering, and the sense of friendship between the four was strong even when they were at their most competitive.

"I'm really glad you guys are my friends." Rafa spoke, giving voice to the thoughts in his head. Rafa could never put into words how deeply he card for his friends, nor how deeply he was falling in love with Andy, but the words he said now were filled with meaning. They touched the hearts of the other three men, and nothing needed to be said to prove how they reciprocated Rafa's feelings. The looks on their faces were enough, but as Rafa watched, Roger's smile turned into a mischievous smirk.

"Well, since we're all going to stay friends no matter what, the answer to this shouldn't affect anything. Rafa, out of the three of us, who are you hoping will win now?' Rafa's eyes widened with alarm at the question, but he laughed at the sudden expectant looks on the faces of his friends. They all seemed hopeful, and eager for Rafa's support, but Rafa couldn't bring himself to choose.

"Come on, you can't ask me that! I want all of you to win!" He exclaimed, but Novak shook his head.

"No, you're definitely choosing. Come on, you'd want to know if it was the other way around." Rafa couldn't deny the fact that Novak was right, and when he saw the expectant faces again, he knew he had no chance of getting out of answering. As he began to deliberate, Roger waved to catch his attention.

"Rafa, you know Wimbledon is _really_ important to me…" He began, and Novak and Andy exchanged quizzical looks. What was Roger up to now?

"I mean, look at me! I'm _thirty_. I'm really running out of time to win Wimbledon; in a few years' time, I won't have a chance." Roger's voice took on a pleading tone, and Novak laughed in disbelief.

"Running out of time? You've won six times already!" Novak exclaimed, but Roger ignored his boyfriend; eyes dark and mournful.

"I know I've won before, but I'll be breaking a _record_ if I win a seventh time! I just want to win one last time…" Rafa wasn't taken in by Roger's pleading, but he also couldn't help but think that it would certainly be interesting, being friends with a tennis legend.

Then again, _every_ tennis player wanted to become a legend…

Upon seeing Rafa's inquisitive look turned on him, Novak panicked and searched his mind for an answer.

"Um… this is really important to me, too. I've always loved tennis, and, um…" Novak began to falter as Rafa looked unconvinced, and he rapidly tried a different tactic. "I- I just… feel so inferior next to Roger. He's so incredible; he's an amazing person and a brilliant tennis player. I just want to feel like his equal! I want to be a man worthy of his love!" Novak cried with increasing fervour, and Roger looked anxiously at him, not expecting his lover to feel this way.

Andy, however, was not as impressed.

"You just took that line from Junjou Romantica!" He accused, and Novak shrugged to protest his innocence.

"That doesn't mean it's not true." He argued, injecting a gentle tremor into his voice that left Roger in distress. He sat next to Novak, pulling him into a tight hug as he tried to comfort Novak. This show of affection made Novak smile, and he returned Roger's embrace as Rafa turned to Andy. The young man simply smiled at him, one hand threading through Rafa's dark hair to gently pull him closer. There was a seductive gleam in his eyes that had Rafa fumbling for breath, and he could feel the coherency of his thoughts slipping the longer he looked at Andy.

"Rafa, you know it means a lot to me when you support me in the other matches, right?' Andy's voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke, the gentleness of his words ruined only be the way his eyes had darkened with desire. Rafa only nodded, too breathless to speak as Andy pulled him closer still, until his lips were only mere centimetres from Rafa's.

"Do you know how much it would mean to me, if you wanted _me_ to win Wimbledon?" Andy continued, his voice taking on a casual tone even as his lips beckoned to Rafa.

"How much?' Rafa was astonished he still possessed the ability to speak, when this slow seduction was driving him mad with desire. Rafa couldn't take his eyes away from Andy's; too captivated to look anywhere else. Andy paused a moment before answering, enjoying the look of agonizingly frustrated desire on Rafa's face. When Andy did finally answer, his voice was only a breath.

"Everything."

Despite knowing Andy was only trying to seduce him; despite knowing all of this had started as a joke, Rafa knew that beneath Andy's husky tones there was a deep honesty, as he confessed something he would have normally been far too shy to. Rafa had little time to reflect on this unexpected honesty, startled by the feel of Andy's free hand trailing down his chest to tease the hem of his shorts. His touch was light, and the fleeting contact was unbearable to Rafa.

"If I made it to the final of Wimbledon, then knowing you'd be watching, and wanting for me to win…" Andy paused as Rafa released a soft moan, both men unbothered by the presence of their friends. Had they been paying any attention, they would have realized Roger and Novak were equally mesmerized, watching the event unfold with growing fascination. As they watched, Andy's hand slipped even lower, gently stroking through the fabric of Rafa's shorts and making the older man gasp.

"Besides… if I do happen to win Wimbledon… I'm sure there are plenty of ways we could celebrate." The soft murmur in his ear was too much for Rafa, for whom the desire was now burning so hot it hurt.

"I'm sorry, you guys, Andy has to win Wimbledon." The words spilled out of Rafa in a fierce rush, before he yanked Andy into a fiery, bruising kiss. Andy's hand lingered by Rafa's leg for a second before pulling him close, as Andy abandoned all pretence of seduction and desperately clung to his boyfriend. Their bodies melted into each other as they kissed, the two men only aware of the other's touch and not even noticing Novak's soft chuckle at the sight. He stood, a suggestive twinkle in his eyes as he looked at his own boyfriend.

"I think it's about time we went back to our own room." He whispered, and Roger nodded eagerly. Rafa and Andy paid no attention to their friends' departure, Andy only acknowledging it with a low groan as he allowed his hands to roam freely over Rafa's body. Finally free from the curious eyes of their friends, Rafa and Andy were able to give in entirely to their passion, Andy only pulling away from Rafa's kiss to breathlessly tease his tongue across Rafa's throat. There came a soft, shuddering breath from Rafa in reaction to this new feeling, neither men bothering to stifle the sounds they made as they kissed. This time, Rafa could feel Andy's body beneath his, writhing against him as sweet moans left his mouth. There was no hesitation in Rafa's mind as he sought to remove the layers of clothing still separating them, but Andy's sudden hold on his hands forced him to pause, and he looked questioningly at the young man sprawled beneath him.

"Not tonight." Andy whispered, words firm despite his soft tone. There was a willingness in Andy's eyes to go further, but something held him back, and it puzzled Rafa. He knew his confusion was evident on his face, and Andy smiled up at him sweetly.

"We can wait another week, right?' Andy asked, and Rafa nodded with a smile, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Andy's lips. Rafa was sure that Andy would achieve his dream of winning Wimbledon this year, and Andy saw no shame in trusting in Rafa's unwavering support. Whatever their reasons for being so confident, both men knew that, should Andy win Wimbledon or should he lose, they'd still be spending the final night of Wimbledon together, caught under the sheets and making love long into the night. And, lying in each other's arms, as sleep began to claim them both, they knew that as long as they were content together, nothing else mattered.

AN: Thanks for reading! I hope I haven't given any major spoilers to the Rovak fics, and I really hope you enjoyed reading this. I'm still undecided as to whether or not I should write a second chapter set after the final of Wimbledon, so let me know in a review!


End file.
